descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mira Cavataio
Mira Cavataio was born on Dathomir to Lauda Cavataio and Sanies Robur and the granddaughter of the Supreme Mother Petra Cavataio and the Sith Dark Lord Xander Starkiller along with her twin brother Mirus. Through her genetic make up, Mira is 3/4 Dathomirian and 1/4 Corellian. Much like her mother, Mira showed Force sensitivity from an early age and thus was put the training before her age had double digits even, same as it had been with many females before her in her bloodline. Personality Overall Personality Wild at heart, Mira is the free spirit that Lauda never was. She enjoys her freedom and fun time. Very early on, she became more like Petra rather than her mother. Her grandmother is her role mother and pretty much most of the things Nona does is what Mira loves and wants to do herself. She doesn't care what people think, reflecting it on her fashion sense and behavior. Like, she doesn't much care about the gender of those she takes into her bed just as she isn't a believer of defining sexuality. Just because someone labeled themselves as straight or gay. Mira simply believes herself to be above such things, deciding on the person rather than the gender. Loving to party, Mira will find ways to sneak out from the Stronghold and even Dathomir just to find a place to party, loving to dance and just be herself away from her mother's protective gaze. Character Flaws *Absentminded *Aimless *Arrogant *Audacious *Bigot *Bold *Callous *Childish *Disorder **Acute Stress Disorder **Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder **Body Dysmorphic Disorder **Conduct Disorder **Insomnia **Narcissistic personality Disorder **Sexual Addiction *Egotistical *Envious *Fanaticism *Fixation *Flirt *Habit (sex counts right? :P ) *Hedonistic *Hoity-toity *Impatient *Indifferent *Immature *Impish *Lustful *Nonviolent *Overprotective (towards a few) *overconfidant *Overzealous *Perfectionist *Phobia **Atelophobia (Fear of imperfection) **Automysophobia (Fear of being dirty) **Bacillophobia (Fear of microbes) **Bacteriophobia (Fear of bacteria) **Cacophobia (Fear of ugliness) **Gerascophobia (Fear of growing old) **Maieusiophobia (Fear of childbirth) **Obesophobia (Fear of gaining weight) *Proud *Rebellious *Reckless *Remorseless *Seducer *Selfish *Smart Ass *Spoiled *Stubborn *Theatrical *Unpredictable *Vain Biography Twins Pregnancy and Childbirth , Mamma]]Mira was created during a brief encounter between her mother and her family slave Sanies Robur after a short training between the two. Even during the pregnancy, Mamma continued to train in the ways of the Witches of Sith, furthering her knowledge with not only Nona, Serva, Antonio and Nono but also Shery deWinter. After a nine months of pregnancy, Mira and her twin brother Mirus were born after a ten hour labor, in the middle of the night and while the healers of Dathomir do not attend to medical treatments the way outsiders do, science could claim that Mira and Mirus were born a week before their term. , Pa'tre]] Little Witch Childhood Much like her mother, Mira was a good child with a happy childhood. During those early years, she was even somewhat of a perfect child, perfectly behaved and always doing what she was told. Her closest friends were originally Mirus and later La'Ca once she was adopted into the family. While Mira could easily just connect to anyone, back then, she preferred her siblings and despite her big sister's odd personality or perhaps even because of it, the young Cavataio accepted the Decuir female into her heart quickly, so far as considering her as a sort of role model and best friend. Not many knew back then but Mira began to change through her friendship with La'Ca and seeing certain things differently. While she herself would never go as far as having visions the way her sister did or considered crazy for talking to innanimate objects, knowing someone so different as La'Ca had a great impact on Mira. Though always curious about the Force and Magic, Mira wasn't alway so focused on wanting to start her learnings. She was far more carefree at that age than Lauda was, enjoying more her time outside, with her friends, than actually watching what the adults were doing and questioning when she would have her own Trial by Fire. Quite early, it became obvious that while Mira could respect certain things, she was going to have a mind of her own. And Lauda allowed such things, having been a young parent back then. Her children were her pride and joy but perhaps too much of her own focus was still on personal training and knowledge. Manifestation of powers With the arrival of her powers, beginning with force powers rather than spells along which she began to change, discovering herself. The very first thing she became capable of was Telepathy, originally using it communicate with Mirus. If you asked the girl, she couldn't tell you when she learned because for her it always seemed like it was there. The Power of Two At the age of six, Mira and her brother were summoned to the meditation room one early morning where their Trial by Fire, with Weather Sense, was done. Following it's completion, the two siblings were earch given their own scroll to pass it down to their children and proceeded to learn Telekinesis I, Spell of Focus and Call Mist. Having done their first day training, their Aunt Serva joined them so they could be tested on their newly learned spells. History lessons Following her beginning of her training, Mamma simply continued it, teaching her new spells and explending her lessons to powers when the time came for it. Mira still wanted to learn then but at the same time, she was growing on her own as well and nearing her teenage years which would be the beginning of her rebellion. Still, the teaching never stopped and Mira was given books to read, languages to learn and many other fields. A bright child like her mother, she progressed quickly and memorized easily but more and more, her curiosity grew. Mira wanted to know what was beyond their territory and off their planet. Training *Training under Lauda *Traveling *Expending to other clans *Training under Isobel *Training under ??? Darkness Within *Teenage years *Blade Peacecraft (Mira is 14) *Rufio and Xaviero Peacecraft *Bisexuality *Adulthood Falalala, lalala! ]] Mira traveled away from Dathomir, wanting to find herself a party to attend. Mid travel, she learned of a Sithmas party and decided to go there. , Nono]] During her stay there, she managed to get a reaction of a young man she didn't know, just by heing there, spoke to Cameron Centurion of whom she heard about from her mother and had a brief conversation with her grandfather. Blood Pacts and Magic Left Alone with her mother and other family as Mirus left to be with their Aunt Nessa, Mira began to be lonely. More so than she imagined and a lot more than she would ever admit to anyone, including her twn brother. Thankfully, the Sanguine Potestatem came to Dathomir soon enough, bringing Mirus with them, as they sat down with Nona and the family to discuss an alliance between the two factions. ]] United with her other half, Mira learned what she had been missing in her brother's life and out of sheer jelaousy, for the first time in forever, felt the desire to train again. Not only that but he also invited her to go to Endelaan with him which Mira took up both hands, with promises of gorgeous slaves to satisfy her thirst. Life on Endelaan His Death Shortly after her arrival, Mira was still getting used to the new, more secluded, life she had chosen for herself by accepting her brother's offer. ]] The slaves were as promised, there were far too many rules for her taste and yet, she remained. The one thing that shook her a great deal was feeling Mirus' death one day and not understanding how or why. She simply felt it and that act alone broke her heart. Her brother was brought back to life but the scar of losing the most important person in her life would remain. Much like other feelings she never shared, Mira would not speak of that one but it would leave quite a mark on her. Dark Rituals As the Galactic Empire invited the faction for a meeting on Ketaris, Mira traveled with the group there but chose not to actually participate in it since nobody was actually making her sit through it. Instead, her chocolate brown eyes caught sight of yet another prey for her to have fun with - Reon Memnoch. Dominion of the Flesh TBA Personal Connections Mirus Cavataio '''{ You, Dreamers } Her twin, her near equal in almot all things and her other half of the apple. Mira adored her brother from day one and still does. No matter what she does, how she acts, what happens to her, she always follows him one way or another and more than often shares with him almost everything. Due to how close the two are, much of their relationship is unconventional, it may often be missunderstood and looked down upon but Mira has never been the kind to care what others care, especially when it comes to her own twin brother. '''Lauda Cavataio { Mama } When it comes to the woman that gave birth to Mira, there is first and foremost love and affection. Most of her life, she idealized her mother, even keeping the first nickname she used to call her with - Mamma. But as Mira grew older, the relationship between the two began to change. These days, she finds the older woman to be boring and old fashioned while Lauda will often not approve most of the things she does. That mostly doesn't effect the female though from time to time, she has been known to respect some ''of the rules her mother has for her, mostly because she does in fact love her. '''Sanies Robur' Her father and family slave also holds and important place in her life. Mira might not spend lots of time with him but due to the role he does play in her life, she does love him and does make time to steal him away from his duties. Dharma Decuir { E.T.} Her adopted sister, less than a decade younger than her, Dharma Decuir became close to Mira very easily while they were children. One exiled from her own family, the other spoiled; both growing up and getting to know what they like and prefer. Mira loves Dharma, she never hid it. Just like she never hid that despite Dharma's insanity, she never feared the girl. Dharma is perhaps the only person beside Mirus and her parents Mira has ever been truly, deeply connected and would rip people apart to keep her safe and happy, no matter how apart they may seem to get due to their respective duties, lives and affairs. Cale Neros { Lost Without You } Slave of the family, one of Mira's five slaves while she was a child, Cale was still young himself when he was given the assignment. They were friends back then and at times, he would tell her about outside worlds he had visited. By the time she was five, he was no longer her slave but she continued to visit him, to hear more of the far away places she loved already. By the time she was seventime, Mira was lost between her hormones and the lack of understanding why she felt the way she did, why she desired practically every single female and male, both humanoid and alien alike. It was Cale that helped her, brought her into adulthood, taught her how to satisfy her hunger. Already fancing what she was growing into, the slave found little problem with assisting her. For a very brief while, it appeared as if the two were in an actual relationship in which she gave him far more rights than any other slave she would later take into her bed would have. To this day, he is a trusted friend, a person to listen to and someone she takes into her bed when she feels like it. Leto Deadwood To be added... Blade Peacecraft While she was a teenager, Mamma met the man of her dreams and soon enough claimed him. From day, Mira had two father's in her life. One that actually was and the other that grew on her. Mira does like Blade and she's always believed he was right for her mother. She does love it when he pushes her mother, making it at least somewhat interesting around the castle. But more than that, it's the one decision Lauda made that she agrees with one hundred percent. Rufio Peacecraft To be added... Xavier Peacecraft To be added... Powers and spells Force Powers and Spells Lightsaber abilities * Languages *Basic Galactic Standard *Bocce *Hapan Language *High Galactic *Paecean Other education *Communication Studies *Dancing *Dathomirian Laws *Economics *Feminist Studies *Galaxy Literature *Gymnastics *History *Martial Arts *Peace and Conflict Studies *Piloting *Weapons Training Roleplaying Activity Training *The Power of Two Training Others * Social Threads *'Falalalalalala, lalalala!' *'Pride and Glory' Faction Threads *'Blood Pacts and Magic' *Dark Rituals *Dominion of the Flesh Completed threads - 2 (Apprentice level - 2; Knight level - 0; Master level - 0) Category:Witches of Dathomir Category:Cavataio Category:Dathomir Category:Ferro Category:Sith Category:Sith Apprentice Category:Starkiller Family Category:Human Category:Force User Category:The Sith Imperium Category:Character Category:Criminal Underworld Category:Corellian Category:Morte Clan Category:Halcyon Family Category:Rogue Sith Category:Human/Near Human Hybrid Category:Force Altered Being Category:Witch Initiate Category:Dathomir Category:Dathomiri Category:Ferro Category:Sognoterra Category:Hapan Category:Near Human Category:The Sanguine Potestatem Category:Acolyte(TSP) Category:Female Category:Sith Category:Witch Category:Rogue Sith Category:Hybrid Category:Starkiller Family Category:Cavataio Category:Force User Category:Force Sensitive Category:Human Category:The Sith Imperium Category:Endelaan Category:Mental Disorder